Pulling Away at Elasticity
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: A girl with a talent similar to Naruto's charm is the adopted younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Danzo was the one at the massacre? Additionally, the plot is changing from this kid who shouldn't exist, but they both keep snapping back like a rubber band. The elastic is running thin, though, as the world tries to kill the little ball of fun. Slightly AU! Kind Akatsuki!
**Hello! *~(^^)~***

 **I don't own anything in this story except my own little twists and OCs!**

* * *

"No, Hidan, you aren't allowed to eat Sasuke-nii's snacks!" A young girl with stupidly long black hair came racing though the kitchen. She used the cabinets under the counter as a springboard and flew through the air at the albino man holding a very cute octopus hotdog between two fingers.

"Shut up, brat! The [censored] kid doesn't need lunch _and_ snacks!" He shouted right back, merely pushing his hand out to stop the flying kid. Of course the idiot used too much force and she flew into the floor with a very bad cracking sound.

Kakuzu, who'd been watching it play out came up behind the man and began strangling him in anger. Kisame had just entered the kitchen, and he took one look at the albino and his partner and at the girl lying unmoving on the floor and went into momma-bear mode.

He sweeped the girl off the cracked tiles and rushed her into the living room. He called out to Sasori as soon as she was safely placed on the soft surface of the couch.

The shout drew more than just the puppet-master, as all of the rest of the residents came into the living to see the source of the commotion. Kisame had already looked the girl over for wounds, and she only had a couple bruises and scratches-plus the large one now forming on her back-but she wasn't waking up.

"Calm down, fish-face. She's perfectly fine."

Before the large man could argue this claim, she sat up and threw her legs off of the couch.

She looked around at everyone standing over her and cocked her head to the side, "What's up, people?" She asked in her usual odd greeting.

"Why is everyone standing around the couch?" Another female voice asked from the hallway entrance.

"Good morning, Kirike-san. Hidan punched chibi-chan, hm." It's obvious who that was.

"He did _what_?" There was a tell-tale drop in temperature that was warning them all her kekkei genkai was about to kill a certain Albino ex-akatsuki member.

Itachi walked by her, not even glancing at her as he walked into the kitchen. He gently stepped over the growing puddle of blood from the immortal and grabbed a prepared breakfast from the counter. He looked up at the group of people staring at him in surprise, and gave a short snort as he opened a scroll and ignored them all.

The victim of the entire event squeaked in joy and brushed by them all to the couch beside her older brother. She snuggled next to him and pulled her too-short legs up as she looked at the scroll he was reading in curiosity.

* * *

 **How all of this chaos began is a sad story and a change of the storyline:**

The two sons of Mikoto Uchiha were standing in front of the Uchiha complex and gazing at the destruction that had been caused. The sound of cans hitting the ground seemed like thunder in the unnatural silence. The younger of the two fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. The older's face was scrunched in anger and grief. He wiped the emotion quickly and knelt beside his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder lightly.

Movement from their far right drew Itachi's attention. A very small girl that looked about two, maybe younger, with long black hair that swished at her hips was slowly waddling down the sidewalk.

"Nii-san, are you okay?" She had an extremely odd accent and her surprising speech was a bit hard to decipher.

"Who are you?" He asked, still lightly comforting his only remaining kin.

"Anya Uchiha! OH-I'm not supposed to give people my real name. I mean I'm Olivia Juniper!"

If it had been any other time, he would've given the adorable little girl a small smile and rubbed her head, but it was now and he couldn't bring himself to make his mouth move in such a way.

"I see. Go to the Hokage tower, okay?" He told her softly.

She nodded and took off at a very fast wobble.

* * *

 **Two Months from then.**

Anya sat on the orphanage roof and stared at the people walking by with a bored expression and an annoyed frown.

"Anya! Get your butt down from there!" The constantly visiting sixteen year-old girl screamed at the child from the ground.

Anya stood up with a huff of annoyance and hopped off, knowing she would terrify the lady. A welcome screech came as she touched the ground and landed easily. She was _going_ to get in big trouble, but she was grabbed by a black blur in a sudden movement.

Next thing she knew, she was staring at high-ranking shinobi from through her bangs, and something cold and sharp was pressed to her neck. Despite the situation she felt very comfortable and safe.

"This is as low as your murder of your own clan!" One of the opposing ninja shouted.

"Itachi-sama?" She squeaked out. She had meant for her voice to be quiet, but it came out very loud in the silence.

The pressure on her neck increased and she felt something wet and sticky slide from the pressure. In a bang, action exploded. She was moving and the ninja were pursuing swiftly.

As soon as their race halted, she knew it had been several days since their departure from Konoha. She was exhausted and her captor was close to the same state. She was set down and a fire was lit. She snuggled closer to the flame and sighed in contentment at its brilliant warmth. When her "enemy" returned, he just stared at her.

"Why didn't you run away?" He asked finally.

"Because you're Sasuke-sama's older brother, Itachi-sama." She explained as if it made perfect sense.

"I see. Change the honorific." With that, he laid down and was asleep quickly. After a few minutes of staring at him, she realized she was just as tired. She crawled around the fire and curled up in front of him.

* * *

 **At the Akatsuki base one month following.**

"Why is there a [censored] kid in my spot?!" An angry shout came from the albino Jashinist as he entered the kitchen. The kid in question looked up at him with curiosity sparkling from under her bangs.

"What does [censored] mean?" At her question, everyone present froze, and Itachi whispered something in her ear. "Oh, I'm sorry, Itachi-sama." She immediately looked horribly guilty.

"Honorific." He muttered almost silently.

"To answer your rudely phrased question, Hidan, Kisame sits on next to Itachi regularly, and she would only sit next to Itachi, so we let her take your chair." Konan explained for the rest of the members in the room. Anya slipped out of her chair and ran around the table. She stopped in front of the angry man who had disturbed the morning peace and just stared at him.

"What, you [censored] brat?" He spat in annoyance.

"When was the last time you ate an acorn?"

The blue shark that had just entered let loose a snicker at the question as he walked to his place.

The albino man looked caught off guard with the question, "I haven't ever eaten one you-!"

" _KATSU!_ " Echoed through the room and the entire base shook with a distant explosion. As a reaction, Anya fell flat on her face, and ended up being stepped on by a stumbling Sasori who was silently passing by.

Hidan let out a constant stream of cussing as Sasori looked down at the squishy ground he'd walked over, and Itachi walked around the table to see what happened to his companion. A few seconds later, a cackling Deidara entered followed by a fuming Kakuzu. Hidan was still cussing at Deidara when Itachi made his way to the girl lying flat on the floor.

After a moment of feeling for broken bones, "Anya, get up. That floor hasn't been clean in a long time."

A muffled reply came, "Yes it has! String-dude cut off bad-word-guy's head yeaterday." She hopped up and her face scrunched up, "It smells funny, though."

Itachi led her back to her seat, and they all waited for the last two people. When a hyperactive Tobi ran in, Anya laughed and started calling him a lollipop. The quiet conversations carrying on were interrupted when Anya's chair fell over backwards.

The owner of the seat was standing in the connected living room and tugging on the flytrap around Zetsu. White Zetsu was quietly complaining, and black was shouting insults at the troublemaker.

Itachi quickly swooped her up and dragged her back to the kitchen by the back of her honorary Akatsuki cloak (grey with small blue birds instead of clouds. It was really just a way for Pein to make her stop complaining).

"Ne, Itachi-"

"No."

"Bu-"

" _No._ "

"You're no fun." She huffed at his lack of a reply and decided she would take to examining the ceiling.

* * *

 **Two hours of waiting for Pein so they could eat** _ **breakfast**_ **.**

"Hey, Deidara-chan-"

"Don't call me 'chan'."

"But you're so pretty and handsome!" She replied with a whine.

"I'm not a girl, hm."

"Okay, fine. Hey, Deidara-san, what do you think is the true meaning of art?"

Several moans rang out as he began, "Art is-" Through the entire half-hour-long explanation, she avidly listened to his entire explanation.

After he was done, she began drawing on an empty scroll Itachi had given her as a journal. When she finished, she showed a colored picture of an explosion to Deidara who was sitting on the other side of Sasori.

"Does this count as your art?" She asked with a smidge of worry.

"I guess what it's of does, but the actual representation isn't really. Hm."

"So, Sasori-niisan, does that mean this is your form of art instead?"

"I suppose. It isn't very beautiful though." He answered with boredom.

"Kisame-san! I was the bet! I made art that fits both of them!" The youngest called triumphantly. "Fork it over, sharky!" She cackled happily. The Akatsuki member sighed and leaned in front of Itachi to give the girl the item he had promised. She stared at it and began fiddling with it. With a clink one of the metal pieces came off cleanly. Only a minute later, the metal puzzle was completely finished, and the kid was bored again.

"Lollipop-chan, what do you look like under your mask?" She asked the childish man across from her as he built a large card house.

"Come here, chibi-chan." He giggled, waving her over. A few member looked up in curiosity as she walked around the table and stood beside him. He lifted her into his lap, to Itachi's gaining suspicions, and whispered in her ear. She giggled and listened as he continued. After a minute of killing curiosity, she burst out laughing and he squeezed her in a hug. "My mask in gonna eat you, chibi-chan!" The man exclaimed. He pulled the mask away from his own face and put it on the back of her face, concealing both of their heads. A moment later she pulled out and continued to giggle at him.

She skipped happily back to her seat as Tobi continued with his house. She planted her butt in her chair and giggled a few more times before Deidara finally spoke, "Well, what's he look like, kid?"

"In Kirike-san's words, he is very hot!" She announced happily and giggled a little bit more.

"Who is Kirike?" Itachi asked distantly.

"The annoying teenager who visited me at the orphanage every day." She explained, getting bored already.

"Do you want to finally go back to Konoha now?"

"Nope! I like this place waaaay more! The people here are so funny!"

He didn't say anything else and continued to read his own scroll.

* * *

 **Lunch (Pein was still nowhere to be seen, and no one wanted to break his rule of everyone in the base eating main meals together).**

How to make Hidan so mad he hits you. Demonstrated by the one and only Anya.

Anya had just finished telling a not listening Itachi, a very attentive Tobi, and an interested Kisame how she repeatedly snuck out of the Uchiha complex when she was supposed to be with her parents, when Hidan interrupted by saying she's stupid. She looked up at the man and gave him an entirely adorable puppy-dog pout glare.

"Shut up, marshmallow."

"What did you just call me?"

"Maaaaaarshmaaaallloooooow!" She dragged out the word to annoy the man.

"Shut the *bleep* up!" He growled.

"MARSHMALLOW!" She replied in a scream volume. He was behind her in a flash and he slapped the side of her head, and sent her flying into the hallway.

It was silent for a moment before four people punch the man at the same time. Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi hurried over to the limp form on the stone floor. Tobi poked her hesitantly as Itachi turned her over to see the damage. Surprising all three, she hopped up and took off running back down the hallway. She ended up running full speed into the leader of the whole shebang and she kicked him in the shin before continuing on to her target.

He stared after her with curiosity clear in his usually stone expression. Itachi slowly walked back with Kisame and Tobi following close beside. They were briefly amazed with the little firecracker.

In the kitchen, Hidan was surprised by a flying drop kick from the kid right after he managed to get back onto his feet. He stumbled backwards while clutching his nose and let out the worst curses he knew in a rapid-fire string for the second time.

The angry child went back to her chair and waited patiently from there onwards. Everyone else took their places as Pein walked in with Konan right behind him.

"Good afternoon, carrot-sama!" She called happily.

"Good afternoon, Anya. Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

 **Seven months after that.**

The Akatsuki had been persuaded to the light side by their favorite little girl (minus Tobi who tried to kill her), and they were a week into their journey back to Konoha. Itachi had been worried, and Anya caught on. She told him she would definitely be the one that proved the village wrong, because she knew it wasn't true when they thought he killed the Uchiha clan.

After several painstaking weeks of traveling, half of them lost their patience and they grabbed Anya, and then just took off.

At the gate, they put her down, and she led the walk back into her home. A few steps in she was stopped by the two ninjas eternally guarding, "Who are you?" The one on the left asked.

"I'm Anya Uchiha! Nice to meet you! I brought some valuable allies for Konoha!" She announced happily.

"And who are they?"

"The ex-Akatsuki! I convinced them they were mistaken."

Half an hour later, I was standing next to Itachi, facing the council, and ready to provide evidence.

"I have a story to tell before you old people start talking." I announced as one of them opened their mouth for the meeting to begin. I was met with Itachi smacking me in the back of my head for my rudeness, "Anyway, I'm an eyewitness to the event itself." I continued.

"Go ahead then, Anya." The Hokage said.

A few of the people, like Nara, Ino's dad, and Chouji's dad, looked briefly amused at Itachi's previous action, "Okay, so, I was sneaking out like usual, but after I landed on the other side of the wall, I heard explosions and people screaming. I covered my ears 'cause it was scary, and after it ended I couldn't feel any of the people. I could, however, feel a really scary person as they were leaving. Itachi came up the next morning, he didn't feel like the scary person. I also felt Sasuke next to Sasuke."

"What do you mean feel?" Nara dude (Shikaku?) asked her.

"Well, you have a light blue kinda soft, but almost serrated feeling. Itachi has a light green fluffy and mostly hidden feeling, while Sasuke feels really light blue with light shimmers."

"What did the mur-scary person feel like?" Ino's dad was beginning to get curious as well.

"The scary dude, or murderer as you were about to call him, was dark purple with little bits of red, it was rough like water in a storm and a little bubbly." Anya shivered slightly remembering the feeling of the person.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

Everyone had finally finished moving in and cleaning the main Uchiha house, and Kirike had decided to join in on the fun in the building.

 **One week from then.**

* * *

Anya sighed softly and cuddled even further into Itachi's side and smiled wide as she thought about how perfect everything was. Sasuke left a few minutes before for school, and Anya was tired from the restless night she'd had alone.

* * *

 **Chapter 1/Prologue has officially ended! The fun truly begins in the next chapter! Have a nice day/night!**

 **(Btw, please review. It helps me know someone wants to read it.)**

 **Poof. *~(O.O)~***


End file.
